A Tale From Sherwood
by Langsiell
Summary: CHAPTER 12 UP! If you like Duo and Hilde, READ THIS. If you like Robin Hood, READ THIS. If you like action, adventure romance, old english cussing, and lots of confusion READ THIS.
1. In which we meet our Heroine

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
  
Chapter 1 In which we meet out Heroine  
  
The law, in its majestic equality, forbids the rich as well as the poor to  
sleep under bridges, to beg in the streets, and to steal bread.-Anatole  
France  
  
The Pickpocket wandered through the village, heading for the square. Around her the villagers were happily going about their business. There was an air of happiness and all around good spirits. It was the first good, sunny spring's day after a very long, very cold, very wet, and very, very hungry winter. The Pickpocket's stomach rumbled- reminding her that, although dry and warm, she was still hungry.  
  
She needed to get some food and go meet Much in the alley. Much was one of her only friends- a fellow pickpocket himself. He was the bastard son of the Miller but that didn't help him any. His mother worked in the Tavern and her coin usually was spent on ale for herself. She did not care for her boy at all, but let him stay in her home. Much at least has a roof over his head in the winter, thought the Pickpocket, thinking of where she spent the nights. More often then not it was a wet haystack or in a doorway, that is until the occupants of the house chased her away.  
  
They didn't know she was a girl. To the world she was a ragged, thieving boy. She kept her hair cut short and her chest bound. Only Much knew her secret- he had been the one to suggest the charade. Too many things could happen to a girl without a place to stay. So she was Harry the Pickpocket- not Hilde as she had been named by her Mother.  
  
Mother. The word felt funny in her mind.  
  
She didn't remember her Mother. Hilde had no recollection of a family at all. The closest thing she had to family was Much. Hilde didn't even know what had happened to her mother. She had probably died of some disease, or had simply abandoned her when she couldn't take care of a little girl.  
  
Someone jostled her elbow, sending Hilde back to the present. Her stomach rumbled again. Food, she though again, let's go get something to eat. She wandered over to the bakers stall and deftly slipped a roll into her pocket. It was still warm and it made her mouth water. But one small rolls wouldn't feed two very hungry pickpockets. So she stole a hunk of cheese too.  
  
With her pockets close to full she headed to the edge of the marketplace, by the church. Much was already there. He was a tall boy of about 18. He stood a good half a head above most everyone in the village. His looks were nothing to complain about either. He had dark hair that was always too long, and always fell across his eyes. It never ceased to surprise Hilde that Much actually managed to pull off being a pickpocket. He was so recognizable. Maybe that was what helped him. On the other hand Hilde was short, and very forgettable.  
  
"Get anything good?" she asked Much.  
  
"Show you there, lass!" he said, grinning. She knew he had something better than just food from the twinkle in his brown eyes.  
  
"Don't call me that!" she hissed at her companion, who was now smirking at her in a very annoying manner. "Someone could hear!" But Much just smirked some more. Hilde sighed and followed him.  
  
They hurried along the crowded street, and turned down an alley. The alley was quite narrow, bending sharply to the right. Once around the corner it opened up though, into a small un-roofed courtyard, surrounded on all sides by the backsides of buildings.  
  
Hilde and Much used it as a place to meet and occasionally live. There had been a nice pile of old hay there for a while, but it had gotten taken by a stable hand to feed the horses. Hilde immediately sat down and looked expectantly at Much.  
  
"So, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"You first." He said.  
  
Sighing she pulled out the roll and the hunk of cheese. She knew better than to try to get him to tell her whatever it was he knew before he was ready. He was almost as stubborn as she was and she hadn't the energy to argue with him.  
  
Much didn't say anything to her, but split the bread and cheese in two, equal bits. He then pulled three apples out of his pockets. She accepted her portion of the food and started to eat. She was very curious, but she was even more hungry.  
  
"This bread is very good, and so is the cheese. The apple was great, if I do say so myself." Said Much when he had finished with his portion. "But I have something better." Out of his pocket he pulled a dagger.  
  
Hilde sat, agape. It was magnificent! The blade was keen, the hilt was plain but well made. Hilde could tell that it would fit wonderfully in her book. It was the most beautiful, well-crafted dagger the pickpocket had ever seen. She was practically drooling at the gorgeous weapon.  
  
"This is a gentleman's blade." She breathed. "Where did you get it?"  
  
"Well," said Much "we did plan to get blades, mine fell apart and if yours is sharpened anymore there won't be any left, so don't look so surprised. We need good daggers if we want to cut purse strings without being noticed."  
  
"But- this! It's worth more than we could ever steal!" Hilde cried.  
  
"Actually, they are exactly as much as we can steal." Said Much, pushing his dark hair out of his eyes. "See there is this chap I met, lass. I told 'im what I was looking for and he said he had just the thing. This was it. It has a brother, almost the same. Well, when I saw 'em I told him what you just told me, Lass, and he said that as these were stolen off of a Norman, and he would probably be looking for 'em. Well this chap, he said 'e would sell them for a fair price. I told 'im what we had, and he said if I could come up wiv thirteen more pieces they were mine. We made a deal. I take one and leave all the gold and later he will come here, and we will giv him the rest of the gold, or he will leave us wiv this one 'ere."  
  
"But thirteen pieces!" cried Hilde. "You know we can't get that much in a year, let alone by tonight!"  
  
"But we can! The Sheriff is taxing the people to death. He sends out his soldiers to collect the taxes and they take it to 'im. You know that!" Hilde did. Taxes were always increasing, people went missing from their homes, soldiers showed up in the middle of the night and took everything of value. But, Hilde did not see how this was supposed to help them get thirteen gold pieces by tomorrow. Much, however, continued. "All we need to do is to slip into the wagon with the taxes in it, while the soldiers are wrestling more money out of some poor man, and slip a few coins into our pockets. We are good to go! And it just so happens that this very afternoon the soldiers are due to make a stop and the church here. You know Tuck won't give up his crucifixes and such easily. While he is making a fuss we slip into the wagon and slip out. Easy!" Hilde smiled, thinking of the fat friar. He loved food and wine and genuinely cared for God- but he would not give up his holy treasures easily.  
  
"I don't know. thieving- regular pickpocketing we can do. But to steal from the Sheriff- right under the noses of the soldiers. we can't do that!" said Hilde. "Yes we can. It is simple."  
  
"but-"  
  
"Do you want the dagger or not?" asked Much. Waving it in front of her eyes. She remained silent for a moment. She took the dagger from Much and held it for a bit. Then she threw it at a scarred piece of wood near Much. Perfect Bullseye, as usual.  
  
"Showoff." Muttered Much. They both could throw daggers, but she was by far the best. Much only hit his target every fifth time.  
  
"Where did that chap of yours get the daggers from?"  
  
"Robin Hood."  
  
AN: Hi, this is me, Langsiell. So what did you think? There is more coming, I promise. I've written the beginning and the end- but I still have to write the bits that are in between. Please Review. I need reviews- tell me what you like and what's wrong, k? Thanks A lot. Have a nice day! 


	2. In which there is a chase and many bruis...

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
Chapter 2  
In Which there is a Chase and Many Bruises  
  
It's always darkest before it goes pitch black. -Connie Winklerl  
  
The pickpocket edged her way through the crowd. The dagger was in her boot. It felt different from her old dagger, but in a good way. She liked the way it rubbed against her calf.  
  
As Much had said there was the Sheriffs soldiers- here to collect taxes from the church. She moved closer to the wagon. She could see Much, near the front of the church ready to call out when the soldiers came out. The wagon was, thankfully, covered. There were two guards but they were sitting at the front of the wagon.  
  
Hilde slipped into the back and closed the flaps behind her. She waited the count of ten before moving around the wagon. Inside was nothing but heavy wooden chests. She opened the first one she came to. and gasped. Inside were riches beyond her wildest dreams. Gold, silver, jewels. She quickly started filling her pockets. This would pay for the daggers and more besides. Maybe even a home- with just a fraction of this you could buy an entire farm; home, beasts and all!  
  
That's when she heard the shout from behind her.  
  
"Harry! Hilde! HILDE!"  
  
She turned, to see the back hangings of the wagon ripped aside by a very angry soldier with a large mustache. She ran and jumped over him, landing like a cat on the street. She began to run. Before disappearing down the street she turned to see Much held by two soldiers. She stopped.  
  
"Much! Hold on!" she yelled, turning towards him.  
  
"No, Hilde! Run! Run Godamit! Run!" he bellowed as he fought with the soldiers trying to restrain him. Hilde ran. The only way she could think of helping him was to run and draw attention away from him. The soldiers would chase her, he could get away from them. Simple. So she ran.  
  
She pushed her way through the crowd and took off as fast as she could down the street. But she wasn't fast enough. The soldiers stayed behind her. They ran like they would never tire. Hilde could hear her breathe coming in ragged gasps and her heart beating out of control. Well, she thought, they had had an entire winter of food and warmth, they are a lot stronger than me. I have to find a place to hide soon, before I collapse. She ducked behind a vendor's stall.  
  
Crouching, she listened for all she was worth. She could hear them spread out, searching each stall. They knew she was at her strengths end. She had to be hiding somewhere. As they got closer Hilde looked for a place to hide, they would find her here. The answer came in an alley.  
  
She said a quick prayer and took off towards it, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't notice her. When she saw the narrowness and then the sharp curve to the right or the alley walls she almost cried out. Dead end! This was the same alley that she and Much met in. In her haste she hadn't recognized it and now she was in a trap. She could hear the soldiers yells behind her. She ran to the end of the alley and prayed harder.  
  
Please don't have seen me. Please. But they had. She could hear their footfalls. The Pickpocket quickly reviewed her options. She could go quietly, or try to fight them. She decided to fight. She was not one to go quietly. She put her back up against the wall and pulled the dagger out of her boot just as the first soldier came around the corner.  
  
She did not throw the knife- if she did that she would have thrown away her only weapon. Instead she used it to stab upward at the soldiers arm. She felt the blade slide across flesh and heard his howl of pain. She tried to fight but more soldiers kept coming around the corner. She did not have a chance to use the blade again because a particularly burly fellow wrenched it out of her hand. Two of the soldiers had seized her arms with grips of iron. She kicked and clawed and bit, but couldn't free herself.  
  
They pulled her out of the alley and began dragging her down the street, back towards the church. Every so often they would kick her, or wrench her arm- to make sure she came quietly. The crowd looked at her and whispered about how she had been stealing from the sheriff's men. She stopped fighting and let herself be dragged.  
  
Once back at the church they tied her wrists and shoved her back into the wagon. Inside was Much. His wrists and ankles were bound and he had the beginnings of a wonderful black eye. He looked at her and groaned.  
  
"Not you too. I thought I told you to run."  
  
"Glad to see you too. I did run, but they ran faster." She said, carefully omitting the fact that her own stupidity had gotten herself trapped.  
  
Outside they could hear the crowd murmuring. They caught odd phrases like "stealing", "Sheriffs own men", "Hanging", and "Punishment". She winced. Now what? The common punishment for criminals was to cut off a hand or couple of fingers. But, then again, the sheriff might decide to make an example of them. Then what? He could hang them, or burn them alive, or any number of very nasty things. Besides her Much shivered-probably thinking along the same lines as herself.  
  
A soldier climbed inside the wagon and began to search their pockets. In Much's he found the old dagger, an apple, and a few coins. In Hilde's he found everything she had taken from the chest. She groaned. She had done the actual stealing. If anyone's hands were going to get cut off it would be hers.  
  
Outside she could hear the soldiers talking.  
  
"That all they had in their pockets?"  
  
"Yessir, the little one also had the dagger- the one he sliced Will with." "Let me see it."  
  
"Yessir." There was a pause and then.  
  
"Hmm. Well made. Gentleman's dagger. Probably stolen too."  
  
"Hey! Beggin your pardon sir, but that is one of the daggers that was stolen from Lord Chesterfield by Robin Hood! He was taken 'em home as a gift for 'is sons, but..."  
  
"But they were stolen by Robin Hood! Joe 'ere was wiv the guard that was supposed to be gaurdin Lord Chesterfield from the outlaws."  
  
"Don't look like he did a good job, did the Outlaws give you that black eye?"  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Stop! If the thief had a dagger stolen by Robin Hood then the only reasonable conclusion is that he is one of Robin Hoods men. Bring him here."  
  
Much turned to look at her. She felt her hands begin to shake. This was bad. Very bad. If the Sheriff thought she was with Robin Hood then who knows what he might do to her. Everyone knew how much the Sheriff hated Robin Hood. What would he do to her now? She had stolen, attacked his men, wounded one of them, but now he would think she was one of Robin Hood's Outlaws! Much patted her bound hands awkwardly with his own.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered. "I never should have-" but he was interrupted by a soldier coming into the wagon and dragging Hilde out by her collar.  
  
He threw her on the ground, at the feet of the captain.  
  
"Get up." He said. Hilde staggered up to her feet. It was awkward because of her tied hands.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked the Captain. Hilde remained silent- not knowing what to say.  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Roared the Captain. He lashed out, whacking her hard enough on the cheek to make her fall down. Then he kicked her. Just once, in the stomach, but hard enough to make all the air rush out of her.  
  
"Now, where did you get it, you whores-son?" he asked again.  
  
"Not. Robin. Hood" She said through clenched teeth. That was the wrong thing to say.  
  
"Not Robin Hood?" said the man, unbelieving. "Well it just so happens that this dagger was stolen by Robin Hood not three days ago. I say you know where Robin Hood is. I say you will tell me. Now." He kicked her again, in the ribs.  
  
"I don't know where he is. I've never seen him." She choked out, trying not to cry. She hated crying.  
  
"Not-Seen-Him? You-Don't-Know?" he sneered punctuating each word with a kick to some part of her anatomy.  
  
She remained silent. Eventually they stopped beating her, and put her back into the wagon. They tied her legs together too, and tightened the ropes on her wrists so that they cut into her flesh. Much tried to scoot closer to her but the soldier in the wagon with them kicked him in the ribs, commanding "Stay there." Hilde let a tear slide out of her eye at the sight of Much, on the floor, with his hands and feet bound, gasping for air. The man stayed in the wagon with them so that Hilde couldn't even help Much sit up. Finally another soldier stuck his head in the back flap and spoke to their guard.  
  
"Time to go." He said. "Cap'n says to leave 'em there, and ride yer mount." The man got up to leave and tried to kick Hilde again. But she rolled away. He just laughed and left. The wagon started to move.  
  
"Gods Hilde. What did they do to you?" said Much, finally getting close enough to get a good look at her.  
  
"They thought I got it from Robin Hood, They Think. Oh, Much! They are taking us to the Sheriff!" she said.  
  
"I know. I... heard," he said. "Look Hilde, I'm sorry. All this because of a stupid dagger. It's all my fault. If I hadn't-"  
  
"Stop it!" said Hilde, cutting him off. "It is not you fault." She added quietly. He just looked at her with sadness and something else in his eyes. She put her head in his lap and fell asleep.  
  
AN: Sooooooo? What do you think? Was the chase part okay? Too much detail, too little? Does this whole story just stink? I need reassurance! Help me by reviewing! Thanks for reading this, bye! = Langsiell  
  
AN2: Oh yes, I forgot to mention. I am trying to make this as true to Robin Hood legend as I can, while still making this story interesting and original. Hilde and Duo will be the only Gundam Wing Characters in the story, sorry folks. Duo will NOT be Little John, they are two completely different people. Much is really a traditional character, he is the miller's son, but usually they say that he is a retard. Much is not a retard in this story. He is one of my favorite characters- I can't make him a retard. That's it. Enough rambling from me. Go review! - Langsiell. 


	3. In which we meet someone very interestin...

A TALE OF SHERWOOD Chapter 3 In which we meet someone very interesting  
  
Opportunity makes a thief. The thief that doesn't have the opportunity to  
steal calls himself an honest man.- unknown  
  
"Hilde! Hilde wake up!" She opened her eyes to Much's frantic whisper.  
  
"What is it?" she groaned. "I was asleep and now everything hurts."  
  
"Shhhh." He said, putting a finger against her lips. "Just Listen. We are in Sherwood Forest. They were going to take us to see the Sheriff, it didn't sound good for either of us. But-"  
  
"Especially me." She mumbled.  
  
"But we've been stopped by Outlaws!" he whispered excitedly.  
  
"Outlaws?!?"  
  
"Yes. They are outside now, if you would shut up and listen!" She shut up. Outside she could here a cocky voice.  
  
"You see," said the voice "I just can't do that. Robin is most insistent that I borrow that gold and let you be on your way. If you behave then I might decide not to humiliate you too badly." Much nudged her in the ribs, unfortunately hitting a fresh bruise with his elbow. She made a small, involuntary moan of pain.  
  
"Oh Gods, I'm sorry." He said, a little to loudly. The voice had heard them.  
  
"What, might I ask, was that?" it asked. But the soldiers had apparently taken that moment to attack because there was a yell and the sounds of battle. Hilde and Much just sat there, listening, incapable of helping even if they wanted to. This is horrible, thought Hilde, just listening, not knowing what is happening and who is winning or even who I want to win!  
  
But the battle was over quickly. It sounded like the Outlaws had won. There was the sound of laughter and mumbled conversation. Hilde couldn't make out what they were saying. Then she could hear the sounds of footsteps walking around the wagon to the back. She tensed and felt Much do the same besides her. The footsteps stopped and the flap was pulled back.  
  
"Hello there," Said the voice. Hilde could see that it belonged to a young man, probably about Much's age. He was taller than she was but shorter than Much, with a long brown brain hanging down his back, and a bow and quiver of arrows slung casually over his shoulder.  
  
"Who are you and why are you riding in a wagon full of taxes?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Much, and this is-" he looked at her "Harry."  
  
The outlaw climbed into the wagon. "I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell. Welcome to Sherwood Forest." He grinned. "Your both pretty beat up, huh?"  
  
"Umm. Yes." said Hilde.  
  
"Why would trained soldiers bother to beat up two common lads like yourselves, I wonder." He said, looking at them questioningly. Much answered.  
  
"Well, you see, it's a long story but basically I acted as lookout while Harry here stole thirteen gold pieces from one of these trunks." He said, waving his hand at the trunks. "Only I got caught before I could call out. Harry ran- but got caught. Now the interesting bit is that we were stealing the thirteen gold pieces to pay for a dagger stolen by Robin Hood. Some nice chap was going to sell it to us. When they caught Harry some soldier recognized the blade and they presumed we, well Harry, was in league with Robin Hood- which, of course, he wasn't. They didn't believe him and beat him up pretty badly, as you can see." Duo laughed, but then his expression turned serious.  
  
"I am going to absolutely kill him! We told George not to get anyone into trouble! Argggg!" The outlaw looked quite upset. Finally he calmed down a bit and said "Well, now you are in league with Robin Hood- you've just been saved by his outlaws. Now, what to do with you. We can send you on your way, or keep you here with us. Your choice."  
  
Much cast a searching look at Hilde, who nodded. "Well stay here, thanks." He said.  
  
Duo looked at her. "You don't talk much do you?"  
  
"No, I talk more than this. It's just my jaw aches like the devil." She muttered. The outlaw looked at her for a moment and laughed. Suddenly Hilde felt very tired and dizzy. It had been too much. The soldiers, the chase, the beating, and now outlaws! She felt herself slide into darkness.  
  
AN: Dear Readers, I am holding the next chapter hostage. If you ever want to see it you will review. No reviews, no chapter. It's simple.  
  
Btw, did I write duo wrong? Its been soooooo long since I've seen him on tv, stupid cartoon network, stupid dvd that costs too much, he has to be a bit different because this is old England, folks, but is it still him? Is it too early to tell? I need your opinions.  
  
MamaSama- Thanks for your reviews do appreciate it. Just an observation- you review practically every single story on this site. Geeze. You must read really quickly, or just not sleep. At all. Ever.  
  
Nizx- Thankyou for your review! That's so kind of you. You like Much! Here's the deal, though. I can't make Much Duo because he plays a big part near the end, well they both do. But there is no way the story would work if Duo was Much because. well it just wouldn't. Duo NEEDS to be her new outlaw friend, and Much NEEDS to be like her big brother... it just has to be that way. But I think they are both amazing. definitely on my list of favorite characters ever.  
  
SilentHeaven- Here it is! Thanks a lot for reviewing, and the kind words of encouragement. By the way, I love your name, its so cool.  
  
Dreamwinder- Ahahahahaha. You have no idea how happy your story made me. I mean, It had been a really bad day. Downright crappy in fact. (Pardon the expression) But you said my story was great. It was original! You couldn't wait too see what happened next. It made me feel all happy and fuzzy. Thanks!  
  
PsychoKitty- I think I get way to excited about these review things.. You write 7 words and 2 punctuation marks and it makes me sing, yes sing! It's a scary thing. I need to learn to control myself. but thanks. Its nice being in a good mood! 


	4. In which there is good stew and a long c...

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
  
Chapter 4 In which there is good stew and a long conversation  
  
A good laugh and a long sleep are the best cures in the doctor's book.  
-Irish Proverb  
  
Hilde's nose twitched, not a big twitch, but enough to bring wake her up a bit. She smelled something good. Something that smelled like stew. Her stomach started to complain so she opened her eyes. She was in a cave. Above her she could see a roof of soil and root fibers. She tried rolling over, but quickly stopped because her ribs really did ache. So she just craned her neck and saw that, sitting at the front of the cave was the outlaw, Duo. He was stirring a pot, which was set on top of an open fire.  
  
"Is that something to eat?" she asked, her jaw felt much better. Duo turned, startled.  
  
"So you're up? I didn't expect you to wake till tomorrow- the way you just fell unconscious in the wagon." He grinned. "You hungry?"  
  
"Am I ever!" she replied, and then, realizing his absence "Where is Much?"  
  
"He's with Little John, at the main camp."  
  
"Little John? Camp? What did I miss?" she asked. Duo didn't reply- but ladled up stew for her instead. She was going to get up but he took the bowl to her.  
  
"Sit, stay, eat." He said.  
  
"Okay, but aren't you going to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Yes but there is only one bowl and I'm not that hungry."  
  
"Liar." She said, grinning herself at his astonished expression.  
  
"How'd you know?" he asked.  
  
"Anyone who watches me eat, like you are, is clearly hungry. Why don't you just eat out of the pot?"  
  
"Hmmm. Good idea." And he did just that. Between mouthfuls he explained what had happened while she was asleep.  
  
"Well, first you just sort of keeled over right there, gave us both a shock I can tell you. We were worried that maybe you'd gotten your head knocked in or something, but Elle (She's the doctor of the camp) just said that you were snoozing, but you probably shouldn't be moved far. So here you are, the roads only about 400 yards that way." Here he waved vaguely with his spoon in the direction of the road, presumably "So Much and I carried you. He wanted to do it all himself but I made him let me help, he got knocked around a bit, too. Anyway, we got you here, which is a small cave in Sherwood forest full of supplies, for any outlaw to use if wounded, tired, with company, or here to watch the road.  
  
"Much didn't really want to leave, you see. He kept going on about how this was his fault and such. In the end Little John convinced him. So off went Much with Little John and here I am with Harry." He concluded.  
  
"So now what? What happens to me and Much?" asked Hilde.  
  
"Well, now you become an outlaw. I expect that you've already got prices on your heads for the stealing of Lord Chesterfield's daggers, which were meant for his two sons, which I, actually, stole. And for being willing accomplice to Robin Hood." He grinned at her again. "Much is at main camp and will most likely be paired off with Little John, while I get stuck with you, not that I mind." At her questioning look he continued.  
  
"You see each new arrival gets paired with a veteran. They teach them the ropes, how to shoot, handle a staff, the workings of Sherwood, how to waylay a Lord, how not to get lost and such. After they learn the basics they are still paired off. Its just better for everything to happen in two's- it's safer, you see. If one person gets hurt then the other can go for help, or if there is an ambush then you're better off with a friend than alone.  
  
"Much is in good hands, and so are you, if I do say so myself. We will stay here for about a fortnight, while I teach you a bit and you heal. Then we will go to main camp." He said, taking the empty bowl from her and adding more stew. "Besides, We were put on road watch."  
  
"What's road watch?"  
  
"Simple. We stay here and watch the road for anything good to go by. If it looks like it's worth our trouble then we get to run back to camp, let the others know what's up, and then go farther up the road a waylay whatever it is."  
  
"Oh." Was the only thing Hilde could think of saying. She felt a bit stupid so she added, "Mhfff. This is good." By which se meant that the soup was good. "So you are the one who got us in all this trouble?"  
  
"Yes, so sorry. But it ended up all right. Oh by the way, here you can have it in payment for all those bruises." He handed her the dagger. She sat, silent for a moment, watching the firelight glint of the blade.  
  
"What did you want them for anyway?" asked Duo.  
  
"What, the knives? Oh, well two reasons really. One is that we're pickpockets. We have to cut purse-strings quickly and without alerting the owner, you can't do that with a dull knife." She said, now fingering the hilt.  
  
"You were pickpockets?"  
  
"Of course, we worked as a team, pretty well until." she trailed off. He already knew the story.  
  
"So what's the second reason?" he inquired. Hilde looked around.  
  
"Give me a target."  
  
"A target! Umm. How about that root on the far wall- the bumpy one."  
  
"Which part of the root."  
  
"The big bump on the left." Hilde threw the knife. It landed with a thud in the large bump on the left. She smiled at Duo's amazed expression.  
  
"Oh. Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.  
  
"Taught myself." She said, grinning back at him.  
  
AN: okay, short chapter, I know. But I promise to write more very soon. Very, very soon. Do my conversations stink? I don't think I'm really good a dialog. but this will just have to do. 


	5. In which not much is said

A TALE OF SHERWOOD Chapter 5 In which not much is said  
  
Most of us are about as eager to be changed as we were to be born, and go  
through our changes in a similar state of shock. -James Baldwin  
  
Much followed after the giant of a man they called Little John. An odd name considering that Little John was the biggest man Much had ever seen. Even he had to look up at him. And he wasn't only tall- he was wide. Not fat, but burly. He had a huge beard and black eyes that twinkled out from inside it. His voice was big and deep and he had a wicked sense of humor.  
  
Much stepped on a twig and winced. Little John had already taken over as teacher and turned this hike to Gods-know-where into a lesson on how to walk quietly. Much mumbled an apology and tried to concentrate on stepping lightly.  
  
"You'll get the 'ang of it, youngling," rumbled Little John.  
  
"Your not old enough to call me youngling, grandpa," Much joked.  
  
Little John ignored him and began demonstrating how to walk even more silently. It was suprising that a man of his size could walk so silently. Much doubted that even Hilde could- Hilde. How was she? What was happening to her right now? Had she woken up yet? What if-  
  
"Don't worry about your friend. He'll be just fine," said Little John, suprising Much again by, apparently, reading his mind.  
  
"It's just. this is my fault. If I hadn't-"  
  
"Don't. It's not yer fault. Harry told you that," John interrupted. "Duo is a fine teacher. And a better man. Your friend is in good hands so stop worrying about him and worry about yourself!" Much got the distinct impression that Little John was laughing at him- but it was hard to tell through the beard.  
  
AN: I know. I know. This is the King of all extremely short chapters. Its very, very, very short. Don't yell at me for it though. At least its here. I mean, I could have just not written it at all. Then there would be no chapter. Right?  
  
Okay, time for the thankyou's!  
  
Mama-Sama.- I always did wonder about that. Now one of life's greatest mystery's has been solved. Cool. When I get money, or enough of it to spend it on something other than food, I should probably get the whole ff.net special service thing.. Could be useful... But then again, I would spend way too much time on it and never get ANY work done.. Hmmmm...  
  
Psycokitty- Sorry its so short. I will try to do better.. I really will.  
  
Amanda- Thankyou!  
  
DreamWinder- Na.. I thinks its confusing when my favorite characters get mixed up into one. Then I'm never sure how to write or read the person. I love Robin Hood. I love Duo. There's no way I could mix them both up into one, so they are completely different people. Duo is Duo and Robin is Robin. Oh, about my reviewing reviews, they do it a lot on fictionpresss.net- which I love, and I thought it was really cool. So now I'm doing it too.  
  
Silentheaven- Actually, I didn't realize that this was a cliffhanger until people started saying "I hate cliffhangers." Maybe its because I know what's going to happen...  
  
Bunny Girl- I updated! Two chapters in one day! I know it took a while... but I am desperately trying to find a way to finish my foreign language credit without ruining my GPA. I hate Spanish. It's ruining everything. I am BAD at it. Very bad. I spend a lot of time translating my homework to English and then back to Spanish- so my 'everything else' time is shorter.. Blame my Spanish teacher.. She is an evil psycho from the 7th ring of hell...  
  
Lynn Yuy- That was a great review. It almost made me choke to death on my Pepsi. You sound just a tad bit like Wufei, screaming about Injustice and all.. Thank you for saying my story is worth while. I hope it really is.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers. Keep up the good work (that means you should keep reviewing). Everyone have a very nice day/week/life. Eat good food and sleep well and get all your homework done early so you can sleep or just watch TV or something. May the force be with you all! 


	6. In which very, very little is said

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
  
Chapter 6 In which there are very, very few words.  
  
By night an atheist half believes a God. -Edward Young  
  
Duo opened his eyes a crack. And then shut them instantly. The sun hurt! He tried, halfheartedly, to talk his body into waking up. It was slow to respond. He rose, finally, groaning. He was not a morning person. Not at all. Duo peeled back his nice, warm blankets- whistling between his teeth at the cold. The warm days did not mean the nights were warm, in fact they were downright freezing!  
  
Slowly, with much complaining, he got dressed. Harry was still asleep. His cheek had a nasty bruise on it- as did the bits of his arm that Duo could see. He wondered how many more were hidden by clothing. But nothing was broken, Elle had said. The bruises would fade.  
  
Duo shouldered his quiver. He was going to check the road. He wondered, idly, if he should leave Harry a note. Could he read? Not many people could. Duo had been taught by the Monks, all those years ago. Memories flooded his mind but he shook them away. No time for that now. He picked up his bow and left.  
  
AN: Haha. The shortest chapter ever written! Hahaha! Well, actually its not the shortest chapter ever, I once read one that was only a sentence. It went "Once upon a time, there was what was, and if nothing had happened there would be nothing to tell." So be thankful, this is an entire THREE paragraphs, I'll write my one sentence chapter later on. 


	7. In which we meet the Sheriff of Nottingh...

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
  
Chapter 7 In which we meet the Sheriff of Nottingham  
  
I know of no more disagreeable situation than to be left feeling generally  
angry without anybody in particular to be angry at.-Frank Moore Colby  
  
In his hall the Sheriff of Nottingham raged. He was surrounded by imbeciles! Couldn't they do anything right? He did not set hard tasks and still, repeatedly, they managed to bungle them! He stalked past the captain.  
  
"Let me get this straight, first, you leave the back of the wagon unguarded, so that anyone who wanted could steal from me???!!!" The man opened his mouth to reply.  
  
"SILENCE! When I want you to speak I will tell you. Where was I? Oh yes, then you manage to get one man seriously wounded while pursuing two boys? Surely trained and armed soldiers like yourselves could capture two pickpockets!"  
  
"Yessir, I mean. Well sir, we did get them in the end, sir."  
  
"It's not the end I care about!!! You should not have been in that situation in the first place. What is the good of a guard in the front of the wagon when the booty is in the back? And why did you not have more guards on the wagon in the first place? Surely it does not require seven men to subdue a fat monk!" The Sheriff glared at him and went to go sit back down. He took a long draft of wine from his goblet. It tasted sour to him.  
  
"You may go now," he told the man quivering in front of him. The man did not move. "Err.. Sir.."  
  
"What is it now? Surely nothing else went wrong!"  
  
"Well, sir. We tied up the thieves and searched their pockets. We found a dagger, sir."  
  
"And?" this mans stupidity was beginning to wear on the sheriff.  
  
"Well, it was one of the daggers stolen from Lord Chesterfield by Robin Hood last week sir. One of my men recognized the blade, sir."  
  
"One of Robin Hoods men? Have him brought before me at once!" The Sheriff turned his back on the man and took another gulp of wine. He could feel it travel warmly down his gullet into his stomach.  
  
"Sir, we- well, the truth of the matter is-"  
  
"Tell me before I loose my patience!"  
  
"Yessir, well, actually. we haven't got them anymore."  
  
For a moment the Sheriff did nothing. Then he said, very softly, without turning, "What do you mean you haven't got them anymore?"  
  
"Well. S-s-s sir." The man stuttered.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!" The Sheriff yelled, turning back to the man who was now visibly shaking.  
  
"Robin Hood rescued them. He took the rest of the booty, too. Sir. I'm sorry, sir."  
  
"You are sorry? Sorry? You are the most incompetent fool I have ever seen! Get out! Get out of my sight! You sicken me!" The man practically ran for the door.  
  
The Sheriff sat down again. Was everyone in this castle a complete idiot? He did not ask overmuch. Why were they constantly failing him? The Sheriff downed his remaining wine. Where had the wench who filled his wine cup gone?  
  
"More wine!!!!" He bellowed.  
  
A comely girl appeared, holding the wine bag. She came over and began to fill his cup. He watched her. She was quite pretty, as wenches go. She had long legs, he could tell, and long curly hair that escaped her braids and curled about her neck. He looked down her dress at her breasts. Before the Sheriff gave it a conscious thought, he had grabbed her wrist. The girl gave a cry of alarm.  
  
"Shut up!" he growled at her before ripping her bodice and pulling up her skirt.  
  
AN: Basically, the entire point of this chapter was to tell you all that Robin Hood, Duo, Hilde and the gang are good, and that the Sheriff is bad. Got it? Also, I'm sorry for the long non-update period. I had these chapters all written up, but I was lazy... forgive me. Oh, ya. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! I love this holiday. Yummy food, ect. Ect. Ect. Well, Review, please. I promise to update by Christmas or when I get ten reviews. ( That means that you should review and force all your friends to review too. I promise to put in my thankyou's in the next chapter, but right now I don't think I can type any more- its too cold. My fingers are going to freeze and fall off. 


	8. In which we learn something new

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
Chapter 8  
In which we learn something new  
  
Taking risks is the biggest part of life. If we are not risking something,  
we are not living -Unknown  
  
Duo stopped all forward locomotion, closing his eyes. The woods were quite. Well, that is, as quite as woods can be. He heard the creaking of trees and rattling of leaves, like water flowing over rocks, as the wind blew overhead. He heard faint bird twills and a squirrel scolding something or other. He also heard the ruffle and scraping noise of a small animal deliberately making its way through the forest. Suddenly, that noise died, as if the animal had suddenly frozen in fear or disappeared all together.  
  
Slowly, Duo opened his eyes and the dark was replaced with a swirl of colors ranging from brown to green. It took a moment for his eyes to refocus, and when they did the first thing he saw was the taught face of Harry.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing really, I was just listening." Said Duo, blinking.  
  
"What to? It's a quiet afternoon." Asked Harry as he resolutely started trudging forward once again.  
  
"The woods, my friend, are never quiet except when something is wrong." Harry blinked at Duo over his shoulder.  
  
"Really? I don't hear anything now, just us." Harry, treading dangerously close to a root sticking up out of the ground, but not seeing because he was still looking at Duo, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hey, watch out!" Duo called but Harry turned just in time to stumble over the root.  
  
"You should really watch out," said Duo, stepping over the offending root to give Harry a hand up. "And you don't hear anything because you're not listening, be quiet."  
  
Harry paused a moment before stating that he still couldn't hear a thing.  
  
"No, come on, just listen. No not like that, you've got to stop walking." Duo grabbed Harry's shoulders to make him stop. "Just stand there a moment, close your eyes. Listen." Harry complied, grumbling. But after a moment Harry opened his eyes, looking shocked.  
  
"Hey, your right! It is noisy." Harry sounded completely astounded by this revelation.  
  
"Of course it is, I told you so. Or did you think I was lying, or that I'm crazy and shouldn't be taken seriously. Is that it? That's it, isn't it?" Said Duo, pretending to take offense.  
  
"No, no. I didn't mean it that way. I only meant that-"but Duo cut him off.  
  
"That's it! You think I am a crazy liar! He thinks I'm a crazy liar!" Duo proclaimed.  
  
"No, really, I-"  
  
"Well I have two things to tell you, lad. Firstly- anyone who willingly stays Sherwood has to be a bit crazy to begin with. And secondly- I might run, I might hide, but I never tell a lie."  
  
"Right."  
  
.....................  
  
They kept going, talking only occasionally for Duo to tell Harry which way to go or offer advice about a particularly rough patch of ground, or mean spirited branch just waiting to slash across an unsuspecting face.  
  
Mostly Duo just walked on behind Harry, lost in his own thoughts. A squirrel broke his reverie. The animal waited until they were directly underneath them to break into its characteristic ear-splitting racket. Harry jumped a foot in the air and then cursed the squirrel, its mother, and its entire lineage.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," said Duo, "Stop cursing the squirrel, it was just doing what squirrels do best. What is the matter?"  
  
"Huh? Who says anything is the matter?"  
  
"Just me. Don't lie, just tell me what has you all worried." Harry stopped walking and turned around.  
  
"Robin Hood," he said. "I am scared about meeting Robin Hood. I mean, what if he decides to send me back? There's nothing to go back too, what if I'm not good enough?" Duo was a bit surprised.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. It is just Robin. You'll like him, trust me."  
  
"It's just- he's a legend. You've been here from the beginning, but I've heard stories of outlaws my entire life. Greedy outlaws, mean outlaws, untrustworthy outlaws, and Robin Hood. You don't know what people say about him. He's like hope, a sword against Prince John, for the king. It's unnerving knowing that he's real. That I am going to meet him. "Harry looked a bit wild, for a moment, almost like a half-tamed animal that smells freedom.  
  
"Oh. Well, in that case, uh, just try to remember that he's a man too, whatever else the storytellers say."  
  
"Right."  
  
"And maybe you should know- we are almost there." 


	9. In which we meet the merry men and women...

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
Chapter 9  
In which we meet the merry men (and women) of Sherwood  
  
If you would hit the mark, you must aim a little above it: every arrow that  
flies feels the attraction of the Earth. -Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
  
The Outlaw camp was how Hilde had imagined it, but not how she had seen it in her head, at the same time, if that made any sense. Her first impression was that there was no camp. Everything was made of wood and expertly hidden. Hilde was awed by the time and effort it must have taken to create such a place.  
  
Duo took her through he camp, showing her where things were and who was who. Hilde met Rafe, who was a kind, happy, Irish-man with a scar over his left eye. Hilde noticed that he appeared to never stop smiling- even when Duo made some rather cruel jokes towards him. Rafe just grinned and made some equally cruel jokes back. Apparently this was normal, because neither seemed to mean what they had said.  
  
During the course of the conversation a woman sauntered over to them. She was of medium height, medium build, with nice brown eyes and long brown hair, which was, at the moment, in a long braid down her back. When Rafe and Duo stopped abusing each other Duo introduced the woman as Elle, the doctor of the camp, and one of the only women. Elle took great pride in showing Hilde her "hut", the only real building in Sherwood. Elle explained that dry goods, medical supplies, and occasionally people were kept in the small, musty building.  
  
The entire time Elle was talking Duo was leaning on the door jam, making faces every time Elle wasn't looking and trying to catch Hilde's eye. Hilde tried to ignore him but had to fight off her laughter all the same. Elle finished her lecture and then, immediately, whirled on Duo- catching him in the middle of making a face at her. He froze and Hilde grinned at him.  
  
"How is your shoulder?" questioned Elle- switching into "Doctor mode".  
  
"His shoulder? What happened to his shoulder?" asked Hilde.  
  
Duo and Elle both answered at the same time. Duo said, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Don't listen to her, she's crazy!" And Elle said "He got hit in the shoulder and didn't tell me for a week and a half. By the time I was notified it was green." Duo made another face at her.  
  
"It's fine, really."  
  
"That's what you said last time."  
  
"This time I'm telling the truth." Elle poked Duo hard on the left shoulder. Duo clutched at it and winced, saying, "Hey! Watch it!"  
  
"Haha! See? I told you it still wasn't done healing! Now let me look at it!"  
  
"Noooooo. Get away from me!"  
  
Rafe, who had apparently heard the uproar, came over.  
  
"Whatsgoingon?" he asked. "Ohhhhh, I see. You'll want to come with me, then." He said to Hilde. She followed him a bit reluctantly. She really wanted to see Duo's wound. Maybe it would still be green, not to mention him without his shirt on... Hilde shook these thoughts out of her head as she was led to the campfire.  
  
There was a tall red-haired woman sitting at the fire, stirring the soup pot.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell says you can throw blades fairly well." She said instead of a "Hello" or an introduction.  
  
"um..... well, I can, miss....?"  
  
"Grace." Rafe told her.  
  
Grace turned to look at Hilde. "There is no need for the miss. Grace will do just fine, Harry." Grace attempted to ladle herself a bowl of soup. All she managed to do was drop the ladle full of soup on her foot.  
  
Hilde smiled.  
  
"Your name is Grace?"  
  
"I know, I know," replied the woman, "I am anything but graceful. My nursemaid always used to say," and here Grace imitated an older woman, "'Would you please try and act more like your name, you dolt. If you keep this up you will never get a husband, you chit. Even if you could walk without tripping I doubt you would manage to get one anyway, your feet are too big. Now SIT DOWN, you clumsy footed nincompoop.' Nice woman, my old nursemaid. She might have acted rough, but deep down inside I think she liked me... Very deep down." Grace added as an afterthought.  
  
"You had a nursemaid?" Hilde asked, curious. Usually only noble or rich, spoiled children had nursemaids.  
  
Rafe answered, "She did! Grace is a highborn lady!" Grace whacked Rafe on the arm.  
  
"Would you stop telling the whole world that?" she hit him again, "I am not proud of my heritage!" There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Soooo..... How did you end up here?" Hilde questioned cautiously.  
  
"Well," started Grace, "It basically all started when my father decided that I was too much trouble to keep, and that he needed to marry me off. Before that life had been bearable- I escaped needlepoint at least once a week and practiced with my brothers- archery or fencing or something, in secret of course. They taught me all kinds of things. I miss them. 'specialy Will. Anyway- Da decided to marry me off. There was a whole string of men who wanted to marry me. That surprised me, to be sure. I am so- well, ungainly..." Rafe chuckled and Grace kicked him in the shin before continuing. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Anyway, I didn't think anyone in their right mind would try to marry me- but they did. Probably because my Da was willing to pay a large dowry just to be rid of me.  
  
"In the end, he chose the oldest, foulest, most boring old man I have ever met. He kept talking about our 'children'," Here Grace shivered. "I fought but in the end they did force me to marry him. I think they slipped something into my food. When I came too the wedding was already over and I was sitting in my marriage bed. I waited for, oh lets say half an hour, before my husband arrived. I cracked a chamber pot over his head and escaped. This lot," she waved a hand over the camp, "found me wandering about the woods- still in my wedding dress. I had no idea what to do or where to go. Escaping had been my entire plan. But they took me in as a member of the band, and now I'm here!" Grace finished.  
  
"Was that a full chamber pot?" Hilde asked. Grace's only response was to grin wickedly.  
  
Talk turned to knives. Apparently Grace was a fellow knife hurler herself. Soon Hilde and Grace were comparing their blades and skills.  
  
Duo, however, interrupted the friendly competition and dragged a whining Hilde away.  
  
"I was going to win! Duo!"  
  
"You'll have plenty of time to beat her. Don't worry. Next time your not doing anything important Grace will swoop down on you again. She has been waiting for someone to challenge for ages. This is Robin Hood."  
  
He was blonde, white blonde, with high cheekbones and wide shoulder. Robin Hood, Hilde thought, is nothing like I imagined. She turned to look at Duo.  
  
"Are you sure?" she whispered.  
  
Robin Hood howled with laughter, his brown eyes crinkling.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry," said Hilde, panic-stricken. "I didn't mean for you to hear! It's just that your so..."  
  
"Short." Duo supplied.  
  
"No, its just that- well, you are. Short, I mean." And he was. Hilde had never considered herself a tall person by any means, but she had a good two inches on Robin Hood.  
  
"That's alright, I am used to it. Although, once it would be nice to have someone say 'you're really Robin Hood, I never expected you to be so ruggedly handsome!'" Hilde gaped. Robin Hood was joking with her.  
  
"Well, I am Hil-"Hilde caught herself, "Harry!"  
  
"Right, and I am Robin." Hilde stood for a moment, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
"Nice shot," said Duo to Robin, nodding his head at a slender ash a hundred feet away with a white-feathered arrow protruding from the trunk. For the first time, Hilde noticed that Robin held a bow.  
  
"Thank you, but I was aiming at the oak to the left." Robin grinned at her.  
  
"What?" she asked. "You're supposed to be the best shot in all of Nottingham shire."  
  
"I'm not. Duo's better, so is Little John on a good day, even Elle. It's just that I..."  
  
"What he means to say,"A said Duo, "Is that he is very good at not firing an arrow. At standing in the middle of the road, menacing six different people with one arrow. Robin can make it so that each person feels that, if that arrow leaves the string, he will be the first one impaled."  
  
"Oh," Hilde breathed, thinking that this was surely a useful skill for an outlaw.  
  
"The real problem with bows and arrows," said Robin to her, "Is that after you fire you are left standing there without any defense. You have to wait until the perfect time to let your arrow go."  
  
Duo tugged at her arm, "Let's go get some food, I am famished."  
  
Hilde followed him.  
  
He looked down at her, "Not everything is like the bards tell it, eh?"  
  
AN: Alright, I know it has been ages, eons, millennium since I last updated. I apologies. I am so sorry. But I am updating now, which is good, right? I've decided, I am going to make a deal with you guys. I will update again, as soon as I get 10 new reviews. That's it. It's easy. Go, hit the review button, and then force a friend to do the same. I think, since I am promising, cross my heart hope to die, I really will update as soon as I get 10. Oh, yes, I was wondering about Beta-readers. If anyone wants one I want to be one and if anyone wants to be one I need one. Email me at thedragonkazu1@aol.com - but please put the header as something I recognize, because I get what can only be described as a shit-load of Spam and I am the queen of the delete button. I would hate to delete you.  
  
And now, what you have all been waiting for- the THANKYOU"S  
  
Psychokitty- I updated! Two chapters at once! I am so proud of myself! Thankyou!  
  
Lynn Yuy- really? You really think he is evil?! Yes, mission accomplished. I really wanted to villain-ify him, and you think it worked. Hurrah!  
  
Luxie of the Acropolis- okay, okay, no need to get violent. Lol btw, that's a cool name you've got. Well, I guess anything of the Acropolis would be nifty,,,, I am annoyed I didn't think of it.  
  
Dreamwinder- hey, you've got a cool name too. Why does everyone else have cooler names than I do?  
  
Icy Discordia- Much has got to be one of my absolute favorite characters, I love him, glad you like him too. It's nice someone likes a person I semi- created. (actually, he's in like every Robin Hood tale out there, like Little John and Tuck)  
  
wingedstallion22- You like my proverbs! That's so cool. I am a proverb packrat. I collect quotes and proverbs and all of that. I've got, like, 32 pages of quotes, I think, last time I checked. I love them. If you want some really funny ones, try coolquotescollection.com That site is the King of all quote sites. Oh, yes, and thankyou so much for your very long review!  
  
Rai Kasshu- They've met Robin Hood! How do you like him? The minute I sat down to write that scene I knew that he had to be even shorter than I am, hahahaha. Poor, poor Robin.  
  
Fifi88- thankyou!!!!!!!!!! It's nice knowing that someone else shares my plight. I guess misery loves company, eh?  
  
Mama Sama- what can I say, but 'Thankyou!!!'? its so nice having someone who reviews every single, little chapter, and never says anything mean about it. (although, criticism is welcome!) Thanks for always, always, always being there!  
  
To anyone I forgot- SO SO SO SORRY, AND A HUGE THANKYOU!  
  
Thanks to everyone, Have a nice march, Happy st. Patricks day!!!! 


	10. In which nothing good happens

A TALE OF SHERWOOD  
Chapter 10  
In which nothing good happens  
  
Don't underestimate the value of doing nothing, of just going along, listening to all the things you can't hear, and not bothering. -A.A. Milne  
  
Alternate quote:  
Everyone likes to think that in the past everything was so quaint, so charming. Neighbors knew each other. Kids didn't have sex. It's a freakin' fairy-tale. Life sucked then, too. It just sucked without indoor plumbing.  
-Gilmore Girls television series  
  
Hilde stretched her back, and tried to find a more comfortable position on the limb on which she was perched. Tree's made good vantage points, especially the massive oak in which she was currently residing, but they were very uncomfortable. She yawned and glanced down at Duo, who was sitting up against her oak tree, dozing. Hilde scowled at him and then climbed a few branches higher before finding a nice clump of acorns, pulling them off of their branch, and then dropping them on Duo's head.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled. "No need for that. I was just..."  
  
"Resting your eyes? A likely story," said Hilde. "Why is it that I always get stuck up in the tree, looking for things, while you stay on the ground, waiting for me to tell you what is going on? Isn't the entire point of a team to work together on one task? And where's Much? You said he'd be back yesterday, and today he still isn't here! Do you think something happened to him? Should we go look?"  
  
"Stop it! That's too many questions," said Duo throwing up his hands. "Firstly, your up the tree because you can get up and down the tree faster than I can. Secondly, this is teamwork. You tell me what is coming down the road, and I decide what to do about it while you climb down. Simple. Thirdly, I didn't tell you Much would SURLEY be here by yesterday, it was just a rough estimate. And, no, I don't think anything has happened to Much and, no, we shouldn't go loo-"  
  
Hilde held up her hand, warning him to be quiet. Something was moving in the woods; she could see the bushes swaying and the startled flight of birds disturbed by whatever it is that was down there.  
  
"Duo," she called. "Come up here."  
  
Duo grabbed the branch over his head and swung up. He was beside her in a matter of seconds. Hilde pointed.  
  
"There."  
  
"It looks like a person," Duo told her.  
  
"I know, but it's too big for a person."  
  
"No- maybe it is..." Duo cupped his hands around his mouth and then yelled, "Little John?"  
  
Hilde smacked him, "What did you do that for?" The movement ceased.  
  
Then, a loud voice called "Duo? Is that you?" Then, a very large figure appeared below them. Duo immediately began scurrying, in a very squirrel like manner, down the tree. He lied, Hilde thought, about me being the better climber. His mother must have been a tree-rat, or something. Maybe an African monkey.  
  
But she followed him down the tree quick enough. From the ground, the man was not just very large. He was enormous. The largest man Hilde had ever seen. A giant, she thought. He had a large brown beard, which covered his face and neck, and bushy brown hair. The only thing she could really see of his face were his eyes, which were the color of bark. He carried a staff taller than even he.  
  
"I've got to get to Robin," the giant called Little John was saying. "He'll know what to do."  
  
"Why? What to do about what?" Duo asked him.  
  
"The boy," said Little John. He was breathing hard, so his speech was halted and short. "We were along the south path, by the church. Walking along the path. Heard horses and voices, so we went into the woods. They got closer, found our trial. So we started to run, went along the gully, near that tall ash tree. I don't run fast, he was ahead of me. He, he just stepped right onto it. Closed around his leg. I had to hide, they were coming. He didn't scream till they pried it off his leg and tied him to a horse." The color fell out of Duo's face.  
  
Hilde looked from him to Little John. "What does that mean? What happened?" she asked, feeling dread fill her stomach.  
  
Duo stared at her. "It means that Much got caught in a man-trap, and then was taken to the Sheriff. They will hang him, if they think he's one of us." The world spun, and Hilde had to grab onto the firm tree trunk besides her to remain upright.  
  
"Don't see how they can't think he's one of Robins," Little John was saying. A roaring filled Hilde's ears. The ground was unstable- it rocked back and forth. Hilde slid down the trunk to the forest floor. Much was caught in a man-trap. Hilde shuddered at the thought of anyone, especially Much, caught in such a monstrosity. The traps were like those used to catch bears. Like evil mouths they waited beneath the leaves till a man set his foot in the wrong spot, then they closed around it. Most times they broke the bone, if the man did not die of infection he died of starvation- the Sheriffs men only checked the traps once every three or four months. Hilde had once seen a man who had sawn his own leg off, to get out of the trap. Not Much, Hilde begged, Not Much. He didn't do anything. Please, not Much.  
  
But She got the distinct impression that no one was listening to her.  
  
"We have to free him," she said. "We can't leave him to the Sheriff." Duo and Little John turned to stare at her.  
  
"We can't do anything yet, not till we tell Robin," Little John said.  
  
"No. I am going to get Much. I can't leave him there, not after everything." Hilde felt cold all over. They were wasting time. Much needed their help now.  
  
"I think we should go tell Robin first, he will know what to do."  
  
"No! I am going after Much, now. You can go to Robin if you want, but I have to go to Much. Help me if you want, but do not try to stop me." Hilde's fists were clenched with anger.  
  
Little John was looking at her, "You're his friend, the one he was so worried about?"  
  
"Yes, he is." Said Duo, stepping forward. "Harry, I think I know a way to get Much out of the Sheriff's dungeons."  
  
AN: HA HA, what will happen, I wonder. Will Much get killed? Will he survive? Will they even manage to rescue him? If they do, will he die of infection? Only one way to find out soon, review. 10 reviews and put up a brand-new chapter. Ya! Or, at least, I promise to have it up by Friday after next. (i.e., the first Friday of April), so review, folks! And thanks to all those who did review. I love you guys.  
  
-Langsiell 


	11. In which there is rain

_A TALE OF SHERWOOD_

_Chapter 11_

_In Which There is Rain_

* * *

_Everybody talks about the weather, but nobody does anything about it. -Mark Twain_

_Alternate quote:_

_Remember, people will judge you by your actions, not your intentions. You may have a heart of gold - but so does a hard-boiled egg.- Unknown_

_

* * *

_

AN: Please remember that Duo still thinks that Hilde is a boy- The only one who knows she is a girl is Much.

* * *

It was a fine English day full of fine English weather. Which meant that, even though the morning was pleasant enough, by noon it was pouring. Hilde hardly noticed the change of weather, at first. The clouds merely seemed to echo her mood. The rain pounded the top of her head as determinedly as she trudged through the river of mud that had, not an hour ago, been the road through Sherwood. The gray sky was the gray stone of Nottingham Castle- where they though Much was.

It made sense, when Hilde, Duo and Little John had spoken of it under the giant oak tree. The Sheriff, having caught a known criminal and outlaw AND friend of the notorious Robin Hood, would take Much back to his castle. There he would install Much in the darkest, dankest, most vile place that could be found. After Much had been left in the dark for a sufficient amount of time the Sheriff would remove him from his prison, parade him around Nottingham, and then hang him in the square in front of the entire population of Nottingham and every Englishman within a days walk. That would be if the Sheriff was feeling generous, though. There were many other ways to kill a felon besides hanging.

At least, it had made sense when they had talked about it in the sunlight. Now, in the rain and the semi-darkness of evening, Hilde was plagued with doubts. What if the Sheriff decided to hang Much upon arrival at Nottingham? What if he had decided not to go to Nottingham at all? What if Much died of infection before they even arrived? Hilde had seen the things that man-traps did to men. They broke through bone and reason. Once she had heard a tale about a man who had found himself caught in a trap. He had waited two days for someone to find him. On third he had bitten off his own leg and crawled back to his home. Twice, Hilde had seen men who had actually been caught in the traps. Both had been dead.

"Five hours," said Duo suddenly. "Five hours we've been walking!"

"Is that it?" Hilde asked. "It feels as if we've been at it for days." A stream of cold rainwater was inching down her face. She wiped it away.

"Well, we should be there soon, I think." Duo was looking at her, his face mostly covered by the hood of his cloak.

Hilde nodded. "I wish we had a horse, or something. I want to get there. I want to get it all over with. I want to find Much and go home."

"Me too," said Duo. "Only, while we are there, I'd like to kill the Sheriff."

He stopped walking. Hilde stopped too, and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Duo was looking beyond her, down the road. "There it is, Harry. Nottingham," he said. Hilde turned. Through the sheet of rain she could see the end of the road, the feeble gray shine of lights in windows, and the large black thing that loomed up out of the town like a massive black devil and could only be Nottingham Castle. The instant Hilde realized what she was looking at, the rain stopped.

Duo stepped past her and stated walking again. Hilde followed.

"There are three things," said Duo "that I hate. The first is lying, the second is waking up in the morning, and the third is the weather. I mean, don't we have enough to deal with without the weather mucking things up? We just get used to one type of weather, and then it changes and we have to get used to something else. Either that, or it picks the most awful way to be that it can think of, and stays that way for months. If it's not raining, it is blowing, and if it's not blowing it is foggy, and if it's not foggy it is raining."

Hilde had almost stopped listening to him. She kept walking, dragging one foot through the mud and placing it in front of the other. Then dragging the last foot through the mud and placing it in front of the first. Her clothes were cold, heavy with water. They clung to her and tried to drag Hilde down into the mud and drown her.

Duo and Hilde were in the town proper now- surrounded by tall black buildings and walking down a muddy street that seemed to pick it's own senseless path through the homes. Here and there Hilde saw a murky crack of light from underneath a door jam, or through a window; but for the most part Nottingham was dark.

"Now what?" Hilde asked.

"Huh? Now what what?" Duo was confused.

"Now what do we do? We are in Nottingham, but how do we get Much out? How do we even find out where he is? Are we going to batter down the castle gates and overrun the place, just the two of us?" Hilde could feel herself becoming a bit hysterical. _They should have thought this through more. They should have waited for Robin or someone._ _They should have-_

"Shhhhh. I've got it covered," said Duo. "Look, I know this place- I know people who owe me favors." Hilde looked at him dubiously. "I didn't live in Sherwood all my life, you know. I lived here for a while." Duo's face was closed- Hilde couldn't read a thing in his expression. She was positive that he was hiding something. "What you need to do, Harry, is wait here while I go and-"

"I'm not waiting anywhere! I'm coming along to wherever you're going!"

"No, you're not. If you want to find Much before he is dead, You'll stay here." And before she knew it, Duo had turned and walked away into the gloom.

Hilde thought of following him- but she had no idea where she was in the town, even. And besides, it had started to rain again. Hilde cursed quietly and ran to the nearest doorway. She sat on the doorstep, under the eaves and out of the rain with her knees up against her chest. Slowly, her head dipped forward until it was resting on her drawn up legs, and she fell asleep.

* * *

AN: okay, okay, okay- I know. I practically fell off the face of the earth for a few months. Apologies all around, and thank-yous to everyone who reads this chapter.

Here is my excuse: I wrote the last chapter in a very strange mood- and then I couldn't figure out what the hell to do. Much getting caught was not in my overall plan for this story. I'm the kind of author that knows what everyone is up to, I know who is going to die, I know who is going to hook up, I know most of it before I even start writing- but they I did something dumb, like add something I had no clue how to fix. So then I actually, wow!, did research about Robin Hood and Nottingham and whatnot, and came up with a real life, kick ass way out of what I did. I am very proud, You shall all see it next chapter, I think. I'll really try to get it out soon, but no promises. Last time I promised to do it in 2 weeks, it took me about 4 months........

PS.... To anyone who has been reading "the Wall"- I haven't a clue what to do next- so if anyone has a suggestion.... That would be fantastic, please tell me what you think should happen!


	12. In which Hilde Visits the Pilgrims Jerus...

_A TALE OF SHERWOOD_

_Chapter 11_

_In Which Hilde Visits The Pilgrims Jerusalem _

_Eat, drink and be merry... For tomorrow we die. –Epicurus_

_Ale, man, ale's the stuff to drink  
For fellows whom it hurts to think.-A. E. Housman_

-----

Hilde wasn't sure how long she slept in the doorway, but when she awoke not much had changed. It was still night, the rain was still drizzling resolutely down, and the street was, if possible, even muddier than before. There were even a few wisps of fog beginning to creep down the road and cling murkily to the edges of buildings, giving the town a shadowy almost ghostly look. The only real difference was that Duo was sitting in the doorway besides her. Hilde blinked at him. She felt a bit unnerved because he was just sitting there looking at her, like a stone statue of some sort; silent, dark and beautiful.

Hilde shifted a bit, to get her blood moving again. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked him.

There was a moment's silence, in which she thought maybe he _had_ really been turned to stone, but then he answered. "I figured it was good for you to rest a little while. I was going to wake you up soon, but since your up now, we should go." Duo stood and offered Hilde his hand.

She took it, which was good because her legs were full of pins-and-needles and she almost fell over. Duo laughed at her and gave her his staff to hold onto until she could walk again. When Hilde's legs finally felt the way legs should, they set off- walking further down the street, towards Nottingham castle.

Duo led Hilde right up to the castle wall. She asked if they were just going to walk in the front gates, but Duo just shook his head at her and then turned to the left. They followed the wall until they were almost on the opposite side of the castle.

Then, Hilde knew what their destination was. It was the only building in the entire town that had bright lights shining in every window: the only building with laughter and music inside.

"Your plan is to go a tavern!?!" Hilde asked, fighting to stay calm.

"Not just a tavern, it's called 'The Pilgrims Jerusalem'. " Duo looked amused, which angered Hilde to no end. He was joking while they should be thinking about finding Much and leaving!

"Harry, you are just going to have to trust me on this one. I know what I am doing," and with that Duo opened to door to His Majesty's Tavern and walked inside. Hilde stood out on the street for a moment, staring at the door, and then mounted the steps and went inside herself. At least it would get her out of the rain.

As soon as the door closed behind her Hilde was assaulted by the strong smell of ale and sweat, the stifling heat caused by the bodies filling the room, and the cacophony of loud conversations, off-key singing, and shouts of "More ale!" Hilde automatically searched the room for Duo. He was already on the other side of the room, sitting on a bench with his back to the wall. Hilde took a deep breath of the sweaty air, and made her way towards him, through the rambunctious crowd. She slid onto the bench besides him, and looked at Duo. His eyes were searching the crowd, flicking from one face to the next.

"Who are you looking for?" Hilde asked, nervously. She hadn't been in a crowd of this size since becoming an outlaw, almost four months ago. Hilde was surprised to discover that she preferred the quiet solitude of Sherwood Forest.

Suddenly, Hilde felt the presence of another person standing quite close, on the other side of Duo. She had to stop herself from leaping up and stepping back. Instead, she raised her eyes and looked at the person- a woman, obviously a barmaid. She was almost as short as Hilde, but much rounder everywhere, with long hair cascading in pretty waves down her back. Hilde felt her hackles raising despite herself, the woman was staring at Duo with a look that made it quite clear what she was thinking.

"Can I get you anything, sweetheart?" She asked, as she sat down besides Duo and positively wrapped herself around him. Hilde's hands curled around the table edge. _If this is his idea of finding Much_, she thought, _I'll kill him. _

Apparently, however, Duo did have other plans. "No, thank you," he was saying. "We need to speak to the owner, Smith."

The woman was looking at him, surprised. "You need to talk to Smith?"

"Yes," said Duo firmly. Hilde wondered who this Smith person was; just the mention of him had changed the barmaid's manner completely.

The barmaid stood, and beckoned to Duo to follow her. "This way, handsome." They followed her, back through the crowd, behind the bar, and into a long, door lined hallway.

" 'The Pilgrims Jerusalem' also serves as an Inn," the woman explained when she saw Hilde's curious glances towards the doors. The woman opened a door at the end of the hallway. "You can wait in here," she said. "I'll go tell Mr. Smith that, ummm," she paused waiting for them to offer up their names.

"An old friend," said Duo, with a tight smile that made it clear to Hilde that they had never been friends.

"…That an old friend is here to see him, then." Said the woman, and she left, closing the door behind her. Hilde turned to inspect the room. It was an average guest room; bed, chair, washing basin, empty fireplace. Duo sat on the bed, so Hilde took the chair. She looked at him, and he looked at her.

"I did Smith a favor once," said Duo before she could ask the question. "He owes me a favor in return. Smith is going to get us into Nottingham castle."

"Oh," said Hilde. She felt bad for doubting Duo's intentions. "Thank you for helping me find Much- you didn't have to come, you know."

Duo looked at her strangely, "I couldn't have just let you run off to rescue him alone, Harry."

Before the conversation could continue, however, the door to the room swung open. The man in the doorway had brown hair, a long nose, and insipid clothing. The only remarkable thing about him was how much he resembled a rat; he kept his hands folded near his chest, like a mouse eating cheese, and his eyes were slightly watery, they darted around the room in a very rat-like fashion. When they came to rest on Duo the man made an abrupt about face and headed for the door again. Duo was up in a flash.

"No you don't, Smith," he said as he grabbed the man by the back of the shirt and threw him back into the room. Duo slammed the door and stood in front of it, blocking Smith from scurrying out again. Smith was wringing his hands in front of him, his shoulders slightly stooped, his eyes flitting from Duo to Hilde and then back to the door.

"Maxwell," he said in a voice that made it sound as if everything Smith said was an accusation. "It's been a long time, old friend."

"I am not your friend," Duo spat. Hilde was amazed; she had never seen Duo act like this to anyone. "I am here to call in that favor you owe me."

Smith looked terrified, "Duo… I don't have anything for you and your friend here," he glanced at Hilde. "I am just a poor tavern-keeper."

"Bull," said Duo. "You a thief and a crook, and I know it. You know it. Everyone knows it, but no ones does anything about it because you pay them off." Smith cowered, and started looking at anything but Duo or Hilde. "I don't want your money, Smith." Duo said.

Smith smiled, revealing crooked teeth. "What do you want then," he asked as if he dreaded the answer.

"I want into Nottingham." Duo's voice was steel. His face showed his contempt for Smith.

"You are in Nottingham," said Smith.

"The castle, we need to get into the castle," Hilde found herself saying. Smith jumped, as if he had forgotten she was there.

"I'm sorry," Smith whimpered "I don't know how to help you. Maybe you would prefer…" Smith trailed off as Duo stepped towards him. Smith fumbled with something in his pocket as Duo followed him and grabbed him by the font of his shirt- lifting Smith and slamming him into the wall. Hilde was besides him, grabbing Smith's wrist and pinning it to the wall as well. Clutched in his sweaty palm was a long knife.

Duo looked at it, and then at Hilde. His eyes said thank you before he turned back to Smith. "None of your games, we need to get into Nottingham Castle." Hilde removed the knife from Smiths hand.

"Ah…" said Smith, "Nottingham Castle. I can help you with that."

"Good," said Duo as he lowered Smith. Hilde kept her knife close to Smiths back as he led them out of the door of the guest room and through another door. Down a flight of stairs and into the basement of 'The Pilgrims Jerusalem'. The room was full of items in sacks, casks, and crates. Smith led them through the piles to the far wall of the basement, only it wasn't really a wall. It was a huge, barred gate.

"This tunnel," said Smith shakily, "Leads straight to Nottingham Castle. It comes out in the dungeons."

Duo looked at it warily. "How many people know about this tunnel?" he asked.

"I don't know. Hey!" Smith yelped as Hilde prodded him with his own knife. "I really don't know, it was here when I bought the Tavern."

Hilde looked at Duo. _I don't like this, _she said with a look.

_I know,_ Duo sent back with another look, _but it is the best we can do._ To Smith, he said, "Unlock the gate." Smith complied. Hilde stepped back from Smith and grabbed a torch from the wall bracket besides her. Duo did the same, and they turned to walk down the tunnel.

It was dark and musty. It had the muted damp quality usually found in underground places. Duo and Hilde had not walked a hundred paces before they heard a great crash as Smith closed the gate behind them, and the protest of metal as he slammed the lock into place. They both spun to look at Smiths smirking smile.

"If you tell the Sheriff that we are here, Smith," Duo called "I will come back and kill you."

Smith laughed. "You can't kill me if you are dead!"

"Ah, Smith. Robin Hood doesn't like people who kill his friends!" Hilde called back. But Smith just kept laughing.

"Come on," Duo told her. "We should keep going."

Okay, that's it for this chapter, but isn't it long? At least, by my standards. I am so sorry about the half-a-year long delay, but I wrote myself into a corner- had no idea what was supposed to happen next. So I did research, real research on the Robin Hood story. In Nottingham there really is a Tavern connected to the castle, although it is not called "The Pilgrims Jerusalem" tavern. I don't know what it is called, but I named my Tavern 'The Pilgrims Jerusalem' because at the time that Robin Hood lived (in my story) King Richard was busy fighting the Crusades.

And then I finally write the thing out, get online to post it, and the website tells me that I cant update at all until Tuesday, and neither can anyone else. Damn it! Stupid , (I didn't mean that)!

Don't worry about Duo finding out that Hilde is a girl, that will happen as soon as I wrap up this whole Much thing. Please review, tell me what you think. How did I do with Smith? With Duo? Who do you like better- Much or Duo? While your at it, who is your favorite character in the entire story?

Thank you, please just stick with me. I am doing my best to write a good story- which takes time. I promise to update more quickly than last time, probably near Thanksgiving or Christmas since I have breaks then and will have the time to write.

Love you all- Langisell


End file.
